Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by AdmirableProcrastinator
Summary: Matchmakers are notorious spirits that have aided many in Remnant in finding their special someone, but many have disappeared because of the greed of others. Weiss Schnee stumbles upon one inside her own home leading the two to make a deal with one another for the latter's freedom. A simple wish that any child would want answered, but is there a chance for them to find something?


**Hey sorry if it's been a while since I've posted anything work has been draining me creatively that and moving to a different city has caused it to stagger substantially, but now that I actually have more free time to myself I am able to actually write things for my fanfics…even if I'm limited with internet as I have to currently use my phone to even upload anything so updates will be slow til I can get that sweet, sweet internet.**

**While I've been stuck in this wondrous hell of not putting much more than a few sentences towards my other fics I have come up with one…while listening to the song Matchmaker from Fiddler on the Roof kind of formed a WhiteRose fic pop up in my head and I just had to write it also hence the title because I am unoriginal as hell. It is a modern AU with a bit of fantasy mixed in so why the heck not along with being M for…a few reasons later on.**

**Anyhow let's get on with the story itself and I do hope you enjoy it. If you are here for my other stories they are both on a bit of a hiatus until I am able to focus on them better. Please understand I don't like leaving things unfinished so they will be updated I just need more time.**

**Ah and wonderful Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY I only own my creation and whatever else I decide to bring into the story itself. Rooster Teeth owns this wonderful property.**

**Okay enough of my rambles. Sit back, relax and have a nice cup of tea or cocoa and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Prologue: A Surprise Meeting

A ragged yet soft breath escaped from a pair of cracked thin lips taking the form of a frown at the rustle of dust billowing into the air before them. Two hundred and twenty-seven seconds, that's how long it took for their heart to restart once again along with the air finally returning to their lungs though it was a bit unimpressive to say the least. The longest it could go without ever being responsive had been a few hours at most though there was the possibility that their physical form had become comfortable with the material plane, but that only caused a rough snort to escape from their nose at the sudden prospect being true. No light shone through the room that it had been kept in for all these years or even decades now? It had lost count after year three so there was no point in trying to guess in the first place another soft sigh rattled through them once more before a sudden spike of anger transferred through their being.

That's right they were placed here against their will because of him with just a simple thought of his smug face brought up a fire in their stomach while a soft growl escaped from their lips struggling to get up from their placement on the floor only to be roughly brought back down again. The sound of chains scraping against wood brought them back to reality…that they were trapped here while the world continued on around them. A harsh sting reverberated from their chest moving to accommodate for the harsh reminder of the predicament that they had been placed in seeing a shimmer of runes dancing along the cold metal dissipated just as quickly as they appeared another sign that they didn't stand a chance of leaving. It soon found itself staring back into the dark abyss becoming well acquainted with the barely made out shapes trying to at least guess what they could be just to take their mind off the hollow feeling that still lingered.

A low scraping sound caught their attention interrupting the little game they had been playing wondering how many hours had passed since they had started. A slight fear arose in their chest wondering if it could possibly be a rat or some type of small Grimm that would mercilessly attack her trying to earn an easy meal, but then again it didn't think he would even dare let the mansion turn to a squallier like that not after using them to get what he wanted. A low huff escaped from their throat trying to survey the surrounding area trying to pick up where the noise had originated at only to hear it once more to their left. A hurried turn caused the chains to scrape across the floor once again making the weight register on their wrists a soft hiss escaped from their throat rubbing against the already scarred and burnt skin from years of fighting the iron cuffs to no avail. It could see a shift in the darkness seeming a bit lighter than the pitch black they had gotten used to, though curiosity rushed through them was this a possible way out? They perked up more hearing soft whispers being passed between two beings…maybe robbers? This caused them to listen closer to the conversation

"W-we shouldn't really be here sister, father specifically stated that this wing was forbidden." A scared low voice whispered slightly loud to whomever they were addressing and from the pitch it sounded like a young boy.

"Whitley stop being a baby this is our home no place should be forbidden to us." Another voice snapped back a bit lower with a girlish tone to it maybe a few years older than the young boy.

A wicked grin passed along its cracked lips at the idea forming in their mind causing it to wince at the unused facial muscles wondering how long it had been since they gave a decent smile to begin with. It might be petty to even think like that, but scaring his children would be a victory even if it was a small one now if there was a way to get their attention to come its way. A soft clinging noise echoed in the room making it glance down towards the chains hanging from their cuffs knowing that the children had heard it too noticing the pause in the little tiny steps that were being taken. Hushed whispers couldn't be made out making it wish to have the hearing of a Beowolf to wonder what they were saying, but it only caught the faintest word knowing it all too well.

"Ignium.*" the girl whispered softly enough to be heard causing yellow-orange light to shimmer off the walls while shadows danced along the dust covered wallpaper showing the many boxes that were scattered along the area while a lone table sat in the corner of the room with two chairs sitting adjacent from each other. "W-who's there? Show yourself!"

They blinked their eyes for a moment the sudden influx of light caused a slight headache to form in their cranium, but it would fade soon enough when they finally adjusted. A warmer and wicked smile appeared on their face while they continued to move the chains crawling along the floor like an animal unamused by their own tactic to be sneakier, but the girl asked…why would it ever refuse? They could feel the heat of the flames being created by the ignite spell just behind a few boxes to its left hearing the children whispering to each other once more, but it ignored their conversation its smile growing wider by the second a hand reaching over the top of the box slamming down in a manner to get their attention hearing the young boy yelp slightly with fear while the girl stayed silent. A low and playful like chuckle escaped from it's throat, but with how many years since it had been able to laugh it must have come out differently hearing the boy let out another yelp once again causing a sort of amusement to build in its chest.

They were too eager now finally setting their other hand on the box before pushing up using what little strength that had been gathered to do what was needed the large iron chains tapped against the box while they shook trying to keep stable. The small flames created by the young girl was now pointed towards their direction wincing slightly at the sudden brightness, but hearing the terrified gasps escape from the children's throats sent another ripple of excitement through causing their wicked grin to appear once more. They took in an intake of air noticing it tastes cleaner than normal the sudden sensation feeling caught in their throat taking in a chance to at least enjoy it before speaking.

"What are you children doing in my humble abode?" Their voice rasped out towards the children trying to take a threatening tone, but it was hard to hide their bemusement towards this situation.

A pair of sudden shrieks pierced through the air causing them to cover their ears at the sudden assault before the flames flickered expanding a bit to react towards the young girl's emotions catching a pair of icy blue eyes staring straight back at them. Rough shivers ran through their body with flashes of images dancing around inside their mind trying to grasp what was causing them their next action was delayed trying to catch a glimpse of what the images might hold, but as soon as they appeared they had quickly vanished into nothing. Curiosity built inside it for a moment glancing towards the children trying to decipher which one of them had set it off though that was easy seeing that the young boy was now turning on his heels to run tears welling in his eyes crying for someone, his mother perhaps? This left the young girl alone standing her ground shaking like a leaf while doing so piquing their interest the expression softening on their face for a moment.

Their body shook for a moment trying to position themselves in a better state than leaning haphazardly against the box causing the girl to move back a step slips of white hair freely moving in front of her face. Finally they were able to seat a bit better lounging lazily on the box their eyes staring deep into the girl's soul for a moment catching her shivering with lips trembling…so she was sensitive hm? They took in her appearance noting she must have been around nine or ten years old a bluish-white nightgown was draped over their petite form the flame in their hand flickered the girl shivering once more. A soft chuckle escaped from their throat the young girl's stern expression changed to one of confusion only for that hint of amusement to transform into a rough cough, but the smile still remained.

"Never would I be so enthralled to do this once again, but you seem to be a special case…" They muttered softly seeing the girl's confusion growing once more feeling something shifting inside itself. "Child what is your name?"

This seemed to take the child by surprise her previous stance of defense took a turn towards one of surprise her eyes locking with the ones staring deeply into her soul the shifting colors were caught so easily by the fire light in her hand it trembling once again. She tried to make sense of why someone would even be in this part of the mansion taking in their state of dress the person wore a thin and tattered gown like her own their frail blonde hair had lost its coloring making the young girl quietly question at how long they had even been here seeing it limply hanging around their heart shaped face. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention once more the being staring down at towards her their multicolored eyes sharpening slightly into a glare.

"I detest repeating myself Child, but if I must then so be it." Their voice took on a harsh rasp once more towards her causing the girl to flinch at the tone that was being given. "What is your name?"

"W-Weiss Schnee." She replied with a slight stutter at the beginning before it flowed into a sort of confident tone.

"Ah…so he has little gremlins now hm?" They questioned openly their hand reaching up carefully the sound of their chains clinking caught Weiss's attention her eyes widening at the sight only to stay silent while they continued. "Now onto my other question…Ms. Schnee what is it you desire?"

Weiss would have answered if she hadn't heard someone frantically calling for her the worried nature slipped through the open passage she had just opened only moments ago with Whitley. She hesitated for a moment only to hear the being let out a soft sight towards her its features softened once more before waving its hand towards where she had entered from a sensation of confusion to wash over her…they were letting her go? They seemed to catch on with a gentle laugh echoing in the air eyes changing to a solid emerald green with an aura of amusement wavering off them.

"You should head back to your mother Ms. Schnee, but please feel free to come back and answer my question when you feel that you have a proper answer to it." They spoke softly causing Weiss to hesitate once more before giving a soft nod. "Or if you just feel like giving me a bit of company that would be delightful as well. Now shoo, hurry on before your mother stumbles upon you here."

And with that final playful order they watched the young girl maneuver to where they had come from a small hint of light leaked through a sliver just big enough for a child to fit. They watched as the young Schnee hesitating for a moment only to disappear into the artificial light. A soft clunk confirmed that the entrance to their hidden room had closed an unusual silence settled over them already craving for human contact once again even if it had just been a small and limited chat. They closed their eyes leaning back before looking up towards the ceiling taking in what had happened before a soft chuckle resonated from their chest a warm and bubbly feeling ran through their core only for it to subside back into the dark reaches of their mind. They carefully left their perch atop the box eyes feeling slightly heaving causing a disturbance were they actually feeling tired? Another sensation of laughter escaped from their throat at the idea of being able to sleep after all these years feeling their body becoming heavier than normal eyes fluttering at the prospect of rest before it let the darkness of slumber take it over leaning against a box for comfort.

_an unknown amount of time passes_

A sudden sensation of being prodded caused them to stir their eyes trying to focus wondering how long they had even slept only to notice something unusual squinting at the sudden brightness seeping into the room. They straightened themselves up seeing that natural light was pouring from somewhere in their little entrapment with dust fluttering about revealing their surroundings to them. Boxes were scattered around the room with pieces of cloth draped over a few items of furniture that scattered the small area making it feel more cramped than normal their eyes shifting towards the corner spotting a partially worn table and chairs taking a guess that this was a storage room in the mansion. A soft frown appeared on their face knowing that in some sort of twisted way this was his way of saying that they were now useless to him to be placed with the other unwanted objects, but soon their attention was brought back to something poking them in the side gaze shifting once more to see the young Schnee staring her down with a fire poker in hand.

They took in her appearance seeing a change from the nightgown that she had been wearing the last time they spoke had been replaced with a simple sundress bearing the Schnee family crest in little designs along the bottom. Another poke to their side was enough to cause a sigh to escape from their throat moving a hand up to gently push the poker aside making the young Schnee stumble back a bit causing a bit of guilt to form on its face. They carefully maneuvered themselves into a better position to stretch hearing a few bones popping sending a sensation of bliss to travel through their body before settling eyes once more onto the young girl.

"So it seems you returned back here…are you ready to answer my question or are you here for a visit?" They asked curiously only to see the girl take a defensive stance once again pointing the poker towards their face a soft sigh escaped from their throat. "Don't trust me huh?"

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Icy blue eyes narrowed towards them causing a soft chuckle to dance along in the air making the stern expression to harden even more. "I demand you give me an answer now!"

"Calm down little Schnee you'll get answers in due time and if that is what it takes to finally get my question answered then so be it." They shrugged their shoulders their voice coming along calm and collective raising up a hand to push the poker away once again. "And tis rude to point thing at a person haven't your parents taught you better than that?"

Weiss watched their eyes land on her taking in their appearance in better lighting thanks to her efforts on moving a few boxes away from a blocked window. The person before her had a slightly feminized feature to them, but it still was a bit hard to specifically tell in the first place their multicolored eyes locking with her for a moment head tilting a bit in a curious manner. She soon lowered the poker a bit more towards the floor her cheeks burning lightly with embarrassment while her eyes watched the person situating themselves into a better position with a pondering look on their face. Her eyes watched curiously to see that their eyes had shifted to a dark blue the color oddly matching their current look. A pregnant silence filled the air while it pondered for a moment their eyes shifting towards the ceiling for a moment taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"How I got to be in this pitiful storage room is a very long story to begin with and would take time to explain, but the short version is that your dearest father put me in here after I had fulfilled my use towards him. As for who I am…" She could hear their tone sounding sharp an aura of anger washed through the room their eyes changing to coal black for a split second before returning to their multiple coloring taking a deep breath only for a saddened expression to pass over their face. "Who I am is unknown to me as much as it is to you Ms. Schnee…I only know what people refer to me being that my name has been lost to me."

Weiss felt an odd sense of pity towards this person before her not even knowing who you are was something that would be something she would have craved to know the feeling of, but if it even came with this sense of loss that was rolling off the being before her it was enough to even regret that. Her eyes softened a bit though she snapped out of it for a moment her stern expression taking over once again trying to hide her emotions. "Then what do people call you?"

They seemed to lighten up at the question trying to abandon the sad emotion that was lingering in the air, but Weiss knew better than most that it wasn't easy to wear such a mask with ease. Their eyes shimmered trying to settle on a color before a light purple seemed through a small smile dance along their features while a hum escaped from between them. They were seemingly pausing for dramatic effect which was childish to say the least, but then again the night she had met the being was when they were trying to scare her and Whitley. Finally they had gotten bored waiting for Weiss to be more inquisitive with her question before it quirkily spoke to her in a excited manner.

"My dear…have you ever hear the stories surrounding the beings called Matchmakers?"

* * *

**Hey sorry this ended so abruptly on a cliffhanger in a sense I just wanted to establish things. In the next chapter I will be covering more events between the two before getting into the big main plot of this all.**

**So patience…PATIENCE.**

**Also ignium* means ignite in Latin since I'm throwing a modern fantasy in this AU and I will be covering magic in future chapters so please again be patient I am still working on it myself. Rome was not built in a day ladies and gentlemen. This also means that there will be mythical creatures other than our favorite creatures of darkness the fabled Grimm.**

**Anyways leave a review and if you want to keep up with the story then give it a follow. See you guys next time for chapter one.**


End file.
